


Watch Me.

by ACertainIdioticScientist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Gay, Ice Skating, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainIdioticScientist/pseuds/ACertainIdioticScientist
Summary: In which Yuuri talks of his love for Victor on the ice and off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for writing practice in my creative writing class. Idk, I thought it was kinda nice, so I posted it. Let me know what you think down below!

Touch me.   
Touch my arms  
Touch my thighs,   
Touch my chest.  
I want to feel your breath against mine.  
Watch me.  
Watch as my body flexes circles around the clear water beneath my blades.  
Watch as my eyes never leave you, seducing you, calling you, luring into my trap.  
My arms are wide open, cascaded in black, the strong scent of hair gel resonating from my scalp.  
But I want you to tell me this yourself.  
There might as well be pinecones lining my stomach, laced with chili peppers, because of how much I want your eyes never to leave my side.  
Gracious pools of blue caressing me with their beauty, delicate layers of silver catching the gleam of the ice.   
Watch me, watch me soar.  
Arms spread against the cool air, the bated breath of teh crowd around us, simple sparrows watching the love between a swan and a crow. 

 

Later that night, it is I who is watching, watching your supple body as you make magic with your hands. Wondrous melodies fluctuate from your gracious lips, accent teasing and touching my audits with every syllable. Your adorable syntax, the golden ripples of strength flowing through your muscles as they grace against hot iron pans. I grasp you, breaking the barrier of sight, thin form wrapping around the athletic man’s body. You smell of cologne and sweat, just a hint of pine wrapped in the silver. I touch you.   
I touch your arms  
I touch your chest  
Your thighs.  
Relishing in your light giggles every time my fingers make contact with skin.

I want to watch you, I want you to watch me.  
I want to touch you, I want you to touch me.  
I want us to make the world a brilliant symphony.


End file.
